1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method and a structure in relating to diodes; and especially to a manufacturing method and a structure of a surface-mounting type diode co-constructed from a silicon wafer and a base plate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the fields of industry, household electric appliances, electric power systems, traffic, commerce, aviation, computer communication and military usage, we can see the traces of using power electrons, and in the fields of power electronic techniques, surface-mounting type diodes are often used to meet various requirements.
As shown in FIG. 1, the method of manufacturing the above-mentioned surface-mounting type diodes generally is as below: a silicon wafer 100 made of silicon is subjected to functional lines making processes including etching 101, providing insulation layer 102 and surface metallizing 103, and then is subjected to silicon wafer cutting process 104 to get a plurality of individual grains, two electrodes of an individual grain each is extended to make an electric connecting pin 105, and then is subjected to a packing processes 106 to make a normally seen surface-mounting type diode.
Moreover, the structure of an above mentioned conventional surface-mounting type diode can have various styles according to the different styles of the above mentioned electric connecting pin and the insulation layer filled in.
As shown in FIG. 2, two electric connecting pins 2 for a grain 1 of the surface-mounting type diode are provided at the two electrodes of the left and right sides of the grain 1 respectively, and a packing layer 3 provided on the outer layer of the grain 1 can be formed by filling glass on outside of the grain 1.
Or as shown in FIG. 3, the two electrodes of the grain 1 of the surface-mounting type diode are provided on the upper and lower sides respectively of the grain 1, wherein one of the two electric connecting pins 2 are provided at the lower electrode of the grain 1; further, the grain 1 is provided at the upper electrode thereof with the other of the two electric connecting pins 2 by connecting in the mode of wire bonding, and is filled on its outside with glass or the epoxy resin packing layer 3 for protecting the grain 1 itself.
And as shown in FIG. 4, the two electrodes of the grain 1 of the surface-mounting type diode are provided respectively on the upper and the lower sides of the grain 1, and the upper and the lower sides of the grain 1 are provided by welding each with a electric connecting pin 2, the electric connecting pins 2 are bent to the same side in order to be used conveniently, and the epoxy resin forms the packing layer 3 for covering, fixing and protecting the grain 1 and the electric connecting pins 2.
Although the above stated three kinds of electric connecting pins 2 and the packing layer 3 all have their functions of protecting; after cutting out grains 1 from the silicon wafer, each grain 1 is provided with electric connecting pins 2 and a packing layer 3, this is working hour consumptive and is subjected to increasing cost too. And more, in etching the silicon wafer, a problem of ditching, etching or fracturing in grinding process is easily incurred being due to insufficient strength or stiffness, this is a problem hurriedly needed to be solved.
Hence as for a manufacturer of surface-mounting type diodes, the following list problems are all hurriedly needed to be solved: to improve to eliminate insufficiency of strength of material for silicon wafers, to pack and protect grains, to simplify the process of producing surface-mounting type diodes.
In view of this, the inventor of the present invention developed a manufacturing method and a structure of a surface-mounting type diode co-constructed from a silicon wafer and a base plate based on his professional experience of years in studying in the related field, the present invention can eliminate the problem of ditching, etching or fracturing in grinding process being due to insufficient strength or stiffness, and the process of packing can be omitted, thus volume of the element can be reduced, and cost of production can be lowered.